


SHJB: The Storeroom

by Lynx212



Series: Something Has Just Begun [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person, Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: The game has a name now and the players are set...





	SHJB: The Storeroom

Here you are again all sunshine mixed with attitude, leaned on Riza’s desk as the two of you talk about reorganizing the office. Your hair is down in a low, loose ponytail with your trademark jacket draped over your shoulder, hooked on a finger. She is looking rather serious as she points to a piece of paper in her hand. You lean over, squint your eyes and nod in the affirmative. Her face relaxes and you move on to sit behind your own desk.

I watch as you read, stamp, sign and file whatever it is you do here when you are not out in the field. With your one true goal now accomplished, your pace has slowed to a tempo the rest of us can keep up with. With seven documents completed, you put your pen down, stretch and roll your neck.

It must be hell for someone with your energy to sit still for so long.

A creak catches everyone’s attention as he steps out of his office and walks over to Kain asking for files and the like. He glances at me for a moment but it’s fleeting so I return to my own work. Soon a grumble from Riza has me looking in her direction as she stands and moves toward you. She asks you if you would mind bringing up a box of supplies from the storeroom and tells you what serial number is on the box. You joke about not being a grunt, she smiles as she arches an eyebrow and you breeze out of the office after giving her a mock salute.

He watches you leave and it makes me uneasy.

He closes his conversation with Kain and without a word, out of the office he goes. I long to have a valid reason to leave as well but Riza knows my coffee is full and I had a smoke thirty minutes ago. Then like an answer to an unspoken prayer, Riza comes up to me and quietly tells me she thinks the box she sent you after might be out of your reach and she didn’t want you resorting to your own special brand of alchemy to get it. She asks me if I would take an unneeded box of old folders down to the storeroom and see how you were making out.

Perfect. Sometimes lady luck does smile on me.

Once I exit the office, I nearly run to my destination, only slowing when I get to where I think I might be heard. A few steps into the dimly lit room I hear muffled voices. Edging closer I stop when I can look through the shelf in front of me and see you and, just as I thought, him as well.

You are looking around for the box Riza sent you after and she was right, it’s out of reach. He’s talking to you but you are focused on the task at hand. Not one to take being ignored lying down, he steps in front of you the moment you find a step stool and asks you what your rush is. You say you’re not rushing, just trying to do what Hawkeye asked you to do. Arms, one flesh one metal, fold over your chest as you glower at the man in front of you and ask why he’s down here goofing off. You tell him he may not have to worry about Hawkeye but you did. With that said, you move to step around him only to have his white gloved hand grab you by the wrist. Even through my small opening between the shelves, I can see the annoyed look you give him.

That look is enough for me. I’m on the move.

When I round the corner, he releases you and you push your way around him. Obviously frustrated, you ask me if I would grab the box Riza sent you after. I agree so you point to it and leave the storeroom in a huff. 

He says nothing to me as I put the old folders in a vacant spot, and then grab the box you were after. He says nothing because he doesn’t have too. The look he’s giving me says it all.

He knows there’s a good chance I saw more than he wanted me to see. I know he’s not willing to call himself out if by some chance I did not. The uncertainty is eating away at him and that’s fine by me. I’ll be damned if I’m going to do or say anything to ease his mind. I did what I came to do and now that I have the box Riza wanted, I give him a two-fingered salute and leave.

Let him stew in his own juices. I know his game now.


End file.
